Dark Love
by dramionie01
Summary: This is a story of Draco and Hermione's future as King and Queen of Slytherin and a dominating husband and an obedient wife. Hermione isn't a mudblood, she was pure from the day she was born. Read and find out! It will be a bit mixed up because i have a change in plans)
1. Chapter 1

No copyright intended. Harry Potter characters and other stuff belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy and R&R

The dark side won, voldemort reigned the world, killed all muggles, turned all mudbloods and blood traitors to slaves, not a surprise really. But, however, he kept a secret all his life, one that only his trusted deatheaters knew about, the ones in his inner circle… what was this secret? A young beautiful daughter, disguised as the one and only, bookworm extraordinaire, mudblood Hermione Granger. Though in this story, her blood is pure. Voldemort is as pureblood, and so is his wife, Adrianne Isabella Riddle.

Oh, she knew about this, she knew that she was as pureblood as can be. She knew Voldemort was her father. She was daddy's little princess. She spied on Harry Potter since year 1, befriending him and getting inside information for her father. Even the old fool Dumbledore didn't have any idea. The bookworm façade was the best cover up of her dark background. Despite being the dark princess, Hermione Adrianne Riddle had an Achilles Heel, her heart of gold. Don't worry, in this story, Hermione wont betray her father, she is on the dark side all along. This story takes place after Voldemort killed Harry Potter, the boy who lived but died…

What happened to the rest of the DA? Well, they were made slaves of course, all in the Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort and Hermione lived. Now, of course, it was Hermione Malfoy after marrying Draco Malfoy when the war ended and the dark side emerged champion. Draco Malfoy was a very protective and loving husband although his hard façade hid it and the couple loved each other dearly.

Hermione Malfoy was lying on the double king size bed in the middle of a gigantic room shared with her husband, bigger than a normal house even. The emerald green sheets covered her lingerie clad body as she quietly dozed off at 4 p.m. in the evening. A knock resounded throughout the room from the entrance of the double mahogany doors. " Ma'am, your tea is here," a throaty voice floated from the door. A very familiar voice indeed, especially to Hermione. Hermione woke up in shock, being a light sleeper, hearing the familiar voice. It couldn't be…Lord Voldemort would never…

"Come…come in…"she whispered, loud enough for the servant outside to hear. In came a rude shock for Hermione, Ronald Bilius Weasley sauntered in holding a tray of food, in a butler uniform. "Ron? What are you doing here?" she asked, afraid of him. Being with him for 6 years and being (to her disgust) his girlfriend had taught her that he had a short temper and was violent.

"Hermione…" he whispered, staring at his ex-girlfriend. "I…I…" Hermione stuttered, not able to form a sentence. "You traitor, how could you?! After I trusted you so much!" Ron's eyes hardened. "It was my own choice, none of your business," Hermione spat out. "Look at you! You are lying in a bed covered by a GREEN blanket with DM inscribed on it! The ferret Hermione?! You are just one of those wives that do whatever your husband says…" his fist was balled, as if ready to punch the living daylights out of Hermione. A tear leaked down Hermione's face. In this dark world, it was believed that men were superior to women. She didn't mind it though. Even though Draco loved her, he still expected her to listen and follow whatever he said. It was pureblood tradition. So Ron was right, she was one of those wives who followed her husband around, but hearing him say it was like a knife piercing through her heart. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up the side of Hermione's face. Ron had hit her!

"Ahhh!" she shrieked in pain as torrents of tears flowed down her face, fast and free. " Draco…Draco…" She whimpered. Another fist hit her at her temple, a migraine emerging. She waited for the third blow but it never came. Cringing in pain, she tilted her head to see Draco, his usually pale face red with anger, twisting Ron's balled face behind his back in a grueling position. Ron's face contorted in agony as he fell to his knees on the floor. "Draco…" Hermione whispered in relief just as Lucius and Voldemort charged into the room. " You idiot! How dare you touch my daughter?!" Voldemort thundered, his wand poised as a green jet of magic shot out of his wand, hitting Ron straight in the chest, causing him to scream out in agony as the Cruciatus curse hit him. "Hermione!" Draco dashed to the bed after abandoning the blood traitor and hugged her to his broad, toned chest, smoothing her hair down and soothing her, looking at her wounds as he cast the spell to heal it. Another rule in this world was that no women were allowed to carry wands.

Hermione's POV

The agonizing pain seared through my head as Draco healed my wounds. His strong arms around me. Making me feel safe. I cried into his shirt, soaking his branded shirt with my salty tears. " It's ok baby, shhhh" his soothing voice washed over me. He carried me into his lap as I cried longer, and he only left me after I fell asleep in his arms.

Nobody's POV

Draco covered Hermione's barely covered body with the mink blanket and walked out of the room. He had some unfinished business to settle. "You son of a fucking bitch!" HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HERMIONE?!" he screamed, his voice echoing throughout the damp dungeons. He shot Ron with the cruciatus curse until he could scream no more, until he was reduce to a pile of shivering flesh. " What a waste of pure blood…" he grinned sadistically before killing Ron in a single curse, laughing at the pathetic wimp.

The Sun blazed down as streaks of sunlight hit Hermione's face. She was in Draco's arms on the bed, waking up screaming from nightmares, only to have Draco to soothe her back to sleep. She felt safe in his arms, Draco holding Hermione in a vice grip, not letting go. " Draco, wake up…" she whispered. Draco's eyes slowly flickered open. It was a Sunday morning, a day where the couple had time for themselves. "How you feeling baby?" he asked. Hermione turned away as the scenes of yesturday evening flashed through her brains. She shook her head, burying her face in Draco's toned chest. Draco hugged her closer, and whispered, " He's not here now… don't worry." Draco carried Hermione to the apartment size bathroom and undressed her, feeling her blush as he did so. No matter how many times they saw each other naked, Hermione still blushed under his gaze of her bare body. He rolled his eyes as he filled the pool/Jacuzzi/bathtub with warm water and gently put Hermione inside before shedding his boxers and joining her. They sat like that for a few hours, a servant coming in to bring them lunch and breakfast, talking as Hermione's heart slowly recovered.

I don't have many ideas for this story so please do give me some in your reviews


	2. Chapter 2

No copyright intended

A few months after the Ron incident, everything was back to normal. "Love, lets go Diagon Alley later. I need to get something," said Draco from his huge mahogany desk to Hermione in a comfortable armchair just for her in his humungous office. "Of course, I'll go tell father," she closed her book and walked out of Draco's office to Voldemort's office, directly opposite to Draco's. " Good morning father, I hope you slept well," she said as she kissed Voldemort's cheeks. Voldemort wasn't his snake like self, he was a handsome man with raven black hair. Together with his beautiful wife Adrienne, they produced a even more beautiful daughter, Hermione. Hermione had luscious dark brown hair, thick and long eyelashes, a curveous yet slender body complete with long legs that went on forever. Her high cheeckbones accentuated her heart shape face and her was up in a simple chignon with wispy tendrils framing her face. Simply beautiful indeed. " Of course darling, and you?" he replied. A cheeky grin spread on Hermione's face as she recalled the wild night with Draco the previous night…and a bit of the early morning. "Do not tell me… I don't want to know…" Voldemort said, a knowing smile plastered on his face. "Hmph, Draco and I are going Diagon alley ok?" and with that, she stalked out of the room, leaving a smirking Voldemort behind. "Draco, shall we go?" she asked as she re entered his office, climbing onto his lap and mischievously grinding her butt against his groin, making him as hard as a rock. "Bloody tease…" he growled, scowling as he carried her and put her on his table in front of him. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him as he leaned forward, his arms trapping her, their nose inches apart, a smile spreading across his face. One hand rested on Hermione's waist to support her as the other traveled down to her butt and he cupped it, giving it a tight squeeze, earning a gasp from Hermione. His hand then traveled underneath her skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, stroking her sex, a moan escaping Hermione's mouth as her juices seeped through her panties. "Maybe diagon alley can wait," Draco said as he carried her to the adjourned bedroom and silenced it. He put her not so gently on the bed and crawled on top of her, pullng her skirt down and ripping her shirt open, exposing her delicious body. He kissed her passionately, gaining dominance instantly. He unhooked her bra as his tongue traveled down to her rosy nipples, sucking and nibbling on it. Hermione moaned in pleasure, becoming wetter by the second. Draco smirked at Hermione's flushed face as she wriggled in impatience. He stroked her sex through her panties, he moved his mouth down and with his teeth, pulled down her panties so that she was completely bare. He couldn't wait any longer, he quickly shed his clothes and climbed back on top of her, sticking one finger into her warmth, taking it out, licking off the juices before sticking two fingers in. As Hermione felt like she was going to be fisted after Draco inserted 3 slender fingers into her pussy, he pulled out and Hermione gasped at the sudden lost in contact. Draco suddenly flipped her over so that her flawless rump was facing him. He got off the bed and reached for his…toys. He inserted a vibrating dildo in Hermione's cunt and a but plug into her ass plopping it noisily into place. He stroked her pussy, fingering it. Finally, after Hermione's incessant wriggles, he took out the butt plug and plunged in, feeling the vibration of the dildo. He plunged in and out until both were breathless and fell onto the bed. "Ride me," he said huskily to Hermione as he brought her to a chair, sat down, and let Hermione straddle him after he took out the dildo dripping with her juices. Hermione rode him like there was no tomorrow. "Lean against the bed, your ass in the air" he ordered. She immediately turned, her butt facing him once again, and walked to the bed, bracing herself upon it, her ass sticking up. Suddenly, Hermione fell into a world of darkness. Draco had blindfolded her. He pushed her onto the bed and secured her to the bed post with handcuffs. Grinning evilly, he plunged into her pussy, in and out, Hermione following the rhythm. After countless hours of mating, they finally fell asleep, shopping completely forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

She was really the perfect trophy wife. Listening to Draco and following his every order. She was confined in the Malfoy Manor, although she really didn't mind much. She wasn't allowed a wand, that sometimes pissed her off, but it was a world where women weren't allowed to do much right?

It was a cold winter night. She was snuggled up next to Draco, her head on his solid hard chest as per usual, her dark hair fanned out, giving her a peaceful look. A chilly wind swept through the cold room and she shivered, only to snuggled closer to Draco not that it was possible. Draco's strong arms tightened around her small waist. At this, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The warm sun was pouring through the blinds and fell onto her face, making her skin glow. " Draco, Draco, wake up," she whispered, twirling a blone-white lock of his silky hair. " Babe, just go back to sleep," Draco answered, his eyes still closed. "Draco, let go of me, I'll go call the servants to prepare the shower for you."

"And you," he replied, his eyes opening, cocky smirk in place already. I rolled my eyes and nodded as his grip on my waist loosened. I stepped out of the silk sheets and padded through the soft fur rug to the phone mounted onto the green walls at the far corner. The phone was surprising made by wizards although that wasn't known much as filthy muggles stole it from us. "Master would like his shower prepared," I said into the receiver. A voice I recognized but could not placed answered, " Yes Mistress." I pushed it to the back of my mind and climbed back into bed and snuggled into the crook of Draco's shoulders. Very soon, a knock sounded from the white French doors. "Come in," ordered Draco. We were talking about the upcoming ball in honor of our 1st year anniversary of marriage before the knock interrupted us. Draco leaned in and kissed my forehead, tingling warmth filled me. I was considered lucky to have married Draco. If I married any other of his friends, I would have killed myself. " Lavender?!" I asked, shocked. A blonde girl in rags came in, her head bowed but I could recognize the blond hair anywhere. My archiles heel was being weak, that's why Draco took care of most of the stuff while I stood next to him, if I couldn't bear it, my head buried in his chest. This was one of those times. "Draco, please," I cried into his chest, feeling so guilty for betraying my friends. Draco held my head to his bare chest and let me cry while he said to Lavender " Go prepare the hower." After a few minutes, Lavender came out of the doors that led to the bathroom, muttered that it was done and hurriedly left. Draco picked me up and carried me to the shower. Although my eyes were red and puffy, I carried on my usual routine of washing him for work. " You are coming with me to work today Mia," he said while lifting me chin to make me look into his steel grey eyes. I was shocked and curious as to why he wanted me there. I nodded my head, not that I had any choice anyway, and proceeded to dry him with a big fluffy green towel. After he picked out what he wanted me to wear, a slytherin green dress of course, he wore his cloak, pulled me into his arms so that I was pressed flush against him and apparated to his office building. Aftrer a chorus of greetings from his staff, none which he replied to, he took a glass lift only for him right into his office. They spent the whole day there before leaving for their next appointment at 5.

I changed the thing so that the story would flow


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to JK

"Mia, lets go already," Draco called up the grand mahogany stairs. He was irritated, looking up the staircase and back at his Rolex watch, a birthday present from his wife. Frustrated, he shouted, "Mia I swear if I have to go up there and drag you down, I'll hurt you!" As you can see, he wasn't a very patient man. Finally, he heard the soft clicking of Hermione's stilettos. She came down in a hunter green strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh, something Draco bought fro her on one of their shopping trips. Draco grabbed her chin roughly, " I told you, I don't condone lateness," he said, flaming grey orbs staring down into honey brown ones. "Sorry Draco, it won't happen again," she whispered. A single tear dripped down her cheek. At this, Draco smirked, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "It better not," he whispered into her ear threateningly. He pulled Hermione into his arms and apparated away.

"We are here," Draco announced, striding into the room with an air of arrogance, Hermione's dainty hand clutched in his. The room was filled with the most powerful and influential people in the world. Lucius with Narcissa, Blaise with Ginny, Theo with Pansy and a few others. Ginny joined the dark side despite her family's opposition to be with Blaise Zabini and now they were happily married. "Draco, I'll go pour you a drink," tugging at Draco's sleeve to alert him. At his nod, she glided gracefully to the bar and ordered a firewhisky. When it was served, she returned to Draco who was sitting on an empty couch and gave it to him, before sitting in Draco's lap, her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder. Unconsciously, Draco snaked his arm around her back to support her, his other hand playing with her fingers after he set his glass of firewhisky down.

"Would you like something to eat sirs?" a waiter dressed in his uniform asked politely. The room had its own personal kitchen, bar and dance floor, much like a club. "Disgusting… It's Longbottom" Draco whispered to Hermione. In surprise, her head shot up. "Longbottom, it's been long… Blown up any more cauldrons yet? If the world were to end, I always thought it would be because of your sheer inability to think," Draco taunted as everyone laughed. Neville kept quiet though, knowing that if he even whispered a comeback, he be punished. "Well, are you that stupid? I want caviar,"Draco demanded. "Love, what would you like?" Draco asked Hermione gently, a sharp contrast to the tone he used with Neville. "Anything Draco. You decide…" Hermione replied, eyeing Neville up and down and feeling pity for him. "Get her a salmon salad. Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it!" He shouted. As Neville ran off in fear, the group laughed at how pathetic he was now. "Draco, I'm tired. Can I go to sleep?" Hermione asked wearily. "Sure, go ahead babe, I'll wake you when your food comes," Draco replied, smiling as he adjusted himself so Hermione would be more comfortable as she slept in his arms.

"Sweetheart, your salad is here. Wake up." Draco whispered into her ear, kissing it. Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see a bowl of salmon salad placed in front of her and an empty plate of what she supposed was caviar. She took the bowl and started to eat it in mini-bites, giving the croutons to Draco as it was his favourite. She thought things over…How her life is now. To marry Draco was lucky, unless you disobeyed him or pissed him off but the rest of the time, he could be so loving and sweet. She placed the empty salad bowl back onto the table and snuggled back into Draco's firm chest, placing a tender kiss on his cheek and giggling as Draco kissed her back but missed because she moved backwards, out of his reach. Soon, it was time to go home and rest for a new dark day.


End file.
